What I've Done
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: After the battle in Gongmen City, the Wolf Boss survived Shen's deadly blades but sees his entire wolf pack and Shen dead and he's the only wolf standing and he realizes what he did caught up with him. Inspired by 'What I've Done' from Linkin Park. Enjoy!


I thought of this fic pretty much since I've seen Kung Fu Panda 2 and got put together just recently, so I thought that this would come out. I have to be honest, the Wolf Boss is my favorite new character in KFP 2 and so much so, I just thought up of one and there aren't many Wolf Boss fics and I just hope that once they see this, hopefully more will come out. I hope you guys like this one. The sypnosis of the story: what would happen if the Wolf Boss was the only wolf that survived the massacre even after Shen 'killed' him? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>What I've Done<p>

by: Terrell James

Hours after the Gongmen City massacre between Shen and Po, the battle was definitely over from there. Shen was dead and all of the entire wolf army was killed in the blast...but one wolf managed to survive it all...the Wolf Boss. He was floating on water and suddenly, he started letting out a small whimper, started breathing heavily and opened his good eye as he sees the sky and thinks that he might be dead.

He groans in pain and asked, "Am I dead?"

He was soaking wet with half of his blood coming out of his shoulder and he didn't think he managed to survive Shen's deadly blades so quickly. He grunts in pain and stands up on dry ground and to his devastation, saw what was left of the ship and he realizes that those were the last remains of Shen's cannons and the ship as well.

He looks around to see if Shen was still alive, but to his surprise, he saw one feather gently floating down and landing on the ground. Without thinking, he picks it up and quickly runs up to the remains of the ship that was crashed and he finds his former peacock master dead underneath the cannons.

"Shen..."

He was shocked, but also relieved that it happened to him this way, simply because he didn't see how Po managed to defeat him. He sighed softly and said, "I don't know how that fat panda managed to defeat Shen, but I'm glad he did."

Then, a twinge of shock came towards him and wants to know if some of his pack members survive or he was the only one left standing. He gasped in silent fear and asked, "Did they make it?"

He quickly runs across the other side and what met his eyes was deeply disturbing. All of his wolf members were dead. He slowly walked towards all of them, laying down there lifeless after the big blast. The wolf's attempt to protect his pack from Shen's carlessly command to fire the cannons destroys him deep inside, despite almost being killed for his pack.

"No...my pack members, they...they're gone." he said, in tears.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret from the truth_

_of a thousand lies_

He closed his one eye, lowered his head down and went down on his knees, letting most of the tears flow down and just broke down crying. He knows that when one of his members starts crying, to him it shows a sign of weakness, but in his case, it's a very damaging emotional moment for him and that it just became too much.

Then, he opens his eye and looks at his gloves and himself and realizes that everything that had happened for years was suddenly catching up with him.

_So let mercy come_

_and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_and let go of what I've done_

Everything he had done was in Shen's command over the years that he sees himself as nothing more than a monster of himself, from taking part of the Panda Village massacre to stealing things from the Artisan Village from the Valley of Peace with his pack. The fact that he realized that Shen was just a heartless person really made him feel like he sold his soul to the satanic peacock.

He grew increasingly angry and felt like this was all just a big lie that he saw the real Shen right before his eye.

"Shen...after all of these years, I did everything you told me and my pack did everything for you and you had to go and betray not only my members...but you betrayed me." he said, angrily.

_Put to rest_

_what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_with the hands of uncertainty_

All of the voices on his head were Shen's constant commands that he could never seem to get rid of as it locked inside of his head and became so full of remorse over what he did to the Dragon Warrior's family.

It all became too much for him to bear and he whispered, "My pack members...I am so sorry. I died for you guys and I survived. We were all manipulated and fooled by that stupid peacock. We should've never had listened to him. He did everything for us and...like a bunch of freakin' idiots, we believed him and he fooled all of us for his selfishness."

_So let mercy come_

_and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_and let go of what I've done..._

Not long, he looks in the river and sees his reflection of himself-something he's never seen before. Then, the water changes and sees Shen's face in front of him and seeing the face of a manipulative peacock as his so-called 'trusted right paw' became an evil, selfish liar.

He balled his fist and pounded on the water to get rid of image of Shen and proceeds to run out of Gongmen City, never to be seen or to return again because it's a reflection of what Shen had done to him and what has he become.

Then, he finds himself in an empty forest with nothing there and it overlooks Gongmen City. He closed his eye for a minute and growls at himself and decides to strip away all of his armor, his gloves and rope around his waist and got rid of his entire outfit because he thinks of it as a reminder that he was fooled by Shen all these years.

"What have I done all these years? How did I turn myself...into a monster?" Wolf Boss asked, tearfully.

_For what I've done_

_I'll start again_

_and whatever pain may come_

_today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

He stands up in front of the moon, sits down on the mountain and lets out a guilty tearful howl to express his emotional feelings and felt an extreme amount of remorse for what he has done to the people he and the members managed to do to make the innocent people's lives miserable.

_I'll face myself_

_to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself _

_and let go of what I've done..._

The wolf starts crying and vows to never return to Gongmen City for as long as he lives and promises himself to leave everything he did behind to start a new life, but he could never forgive himself what he had done, not only to the people of Gongmen City, but for causing so much misery for the Dragon Warrior's family.

_What I've done_

He then whispered, "Forgive me, Dragon Warrior...for what I had done to your family."

_Forgiving what I've done..._

And with that, the wind blows through his fur and his muzzle as he sees himself a changed wolf...a lone wolf to be precise as he calls himself, 'the last surviving wolf.'

* * *

><p>The song was 'What I've Done' from Linkin Park and I thought that it's a fit for this fic, especially for Wolf Boss. It's been on the back of my mind after I saw KFP 2 on Memorial Day. So, I just thought 'what would happen after the battle with Shen and Po that he was the last wolf standing alive and all of his pack died?' So, there you have it. Not my best work, but hey at least I did well. Hopefully, this will bring in more Wolf Boss fics here. Let me know what you think and tell me if you liked it or if it needs some editing. Animation Universe 2005, saying 'SKADOOSH!'<p> 


End file.
